More than Roomates
by ameliasmistletoe
Summary: Riley broke the oven the day before Thanksgiving and then gives Sara pie as an apology.


I she walked into the kitchen I knew that she knew something was up. "What did you do Riley?" she asked with a glare. I mean I knew she was going to be upset because the day before Thanksgiving I managed to break the oven. It wasn't really my fault, I mean I guess it was but I didn't want her to blame me. She was finally starting to like me and I was starting to like are too, maybe more than I was supposed to. I mean she was gorgeous but she was always looking for someone, a guy, and I certainly wasn't a guy.

"I broke the oven," I admitted reluctantly. She started glaring at me and I knew I had to make up for it. "But, I got us pie." She still didn't appear to be very pleased with me at all but what can I do it's not like I could fix the oven. Besides, even if I called someone to fix it they wouldn't be able to come out today. I knew she was going to be mad at me for really long time but he would be worth it in the end. I was hoping eventually she would see me for who I am, instead of who everyone else sees. I'm more than just a slutty bartender but I feel like a lot of people don't realize that.

"Tomorrow is Thanksgiving," she said and I knew she was really angry about this and pie wasn't going to help. I wished it would though because I wanted more than anything to make it up to her.

"Maybe we could go to Aaron's," I suggested even though I knew she was going to veto it. She wanted us to spend our first thanksgiving as roommates together just us and I liked that but I knew there was no way it was actually happen, especially with a broken oven.

"I don't want to go to Aaron's," she complained and I understood why she was complaining but I knew there was nothing I could possibly do about it even though I was dying to do something.

"We could always eat out," I said hoping that she would finally agree with me about something. She seemed to always be arguing with me and I can understand why I just wanted her to like me. But I guess I'm unlikeable unless you're a guy, which she of course was not. "Want pie?" I offered as a peace offering.

I was running out of things to talk about all. "Can we please just make up?" I asked. She didn't want us to make-up and I knew there was nothing I could do to help us make up. "I'm going to see Fitz," I said because he was the only one that knew about my secret crush.

As I closed the door behind me I hoped that she would eat the pie and realize that I really was trying to make up. I knew I messed up a lot of things and I know I should not have messed up as many things as I have, I've clogged the sink, broken the toilet and that's just a few of the things I've done.

I mean I'm an awful roommate. At least I know that though, there's not a lot I can do. I just have a tendency to mess things up even when I don't mean to. I wasn't that great at anything to be honest, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be fired because I have to be one of the worst bartenders of all time and I don't mean to be I just get distracted, it's the same thing that happens at the house. I don't mean for it to happen it just does.

As I knocked on the door to Fitz's apartment I didn't know what to do. When he answered the door a girl standing in his t-shirt was standing behind him. I guess I was kind of expecting that though because it was typical for him to be with a woman, if he was awake. "What's up Riley?" he asked and I didn't know how to respond, especially with a stranger there.

"I need to tell Sara that I like her and I really don't know how," I said and then started to panic because he got an evil glint in his eye. "You can't," I begged.

"I'm just going to tell her to help you, I'm being a good friend," he said with a smirk. I didn't know how to respond to that because I didn't want him telling her and then having her tell everyone else and then I wouldn't have any friends. I would be a stupid, single, outcast.

"No, don't tell her, I don't need to tell her, why should you tell her?" I asked in a panic and I knew there was nothing I could do. If he told Sara then my life as I knew it would be over and I would definitely have to find a new place to live because I couldn't keep sharing an apartment with her.

"Because tomorrow's thanksgiving and you'll be thankful if she knows," he responded that the smart Alec-y smirk.

Maybe he was right maybe telling her would be the best choice but I didn't want to tell her. Maybe I didn't need to, she could be at the apartment enjoying the pies and I could go back and she could be fine with everything.

As I rushed off to my apartment desperately hoping that she was still there and that she had eaten the pie because if she had then everything would be okay. In fact everything would be perfect if I was just able to do that. As I walked into my apartment I saw almost exactly what I wanted to see, Sara had a guy over, a guy who was eating my pie, suddenly I was regretting the pie.

"Oh, hey, Riley," she said as I walked in. I didn't really want to respond. All I wanted to do was turn around and run as fast as I could get as far away from there as I possibly could.

"Hey, Sara," I said with half smile hoping that I could get out of as fast as possible because really this was all too much for me. I knew she was going to invite me to sit down with them and I really didn't want to but I would accept of course that would upset her and because of this stupid crush I didn't want to do that.

"You want to stay with us? We're eating the pie it's so great!" she said with her signature smile. I nodded and sat down on a chair next to them. I really wanted the guy to leave because this was all too much for me, watching my crush on a date was almost too painful for me to handle. I could barely handle just knowing when she was going out with guys.

He stayed for what seemed like forever but in reality he left a little bit before eight. I felt like the day went on forever and when he finally left Sara turned and looked at me and I had no idea what she was going to do or say I couldn't predict anything but then she said, "I know why you got the pie." Which threw me off guard because of all the things I was expecting her to say they'll certainly not one of them.

"I got you the pie to say sorry I broke the oven," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world that she rolled her eyes as if she knew that wasn't why I got the pie, but I told Fitz's to keep his mouth shut. Besides, no one else knew. I knew she knew though and there was no way I was going to be able to get out of there without having that conversation and although it was dreadfully painful conversation I knew it was one that I was going to have to have, sooner or later and I'd rather go ahead and get it over with.

"I know that you're in love with me," she said and I freaked out but tried not to let her see that.

"I'm not in love with you," I said to try not to sound too defensive because I didn't want her to think that I was lying even though I of course was.

"Yes you are and you aren't the only one," she said which confused me did she mean that she loved me back or did she mean that someone else was in love with her.

"Oh, well that's conceited," as it with a sigh hoping that she would drop the topic.

"What do you mean?" she rebutted.

"You saying that multiple people are in love with you is conceited," I said.

"I meant that I love you too stupid," she said with a small laugh and then she leaned over and she kissed me that was when I was sure. I was in love with her. This all might have been crazy but it might never have happened without a stupid broken oven and a couples of pies.


End file.
